1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a misrecognition determination device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a device that performs vehicle control using a plurality of sensors is known such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-182474 (JP 2003-182474 A). This device, with a plurality of sensors mounted on a vehicle, performs vehicle control based on the input data detected, not by a single sensor, but by a plurality of sensors.
However, even if data received from a plurality of types of sensors is used to calculate a plurality of traveling parameters that will be used for the traveling control of a vehicle, misrecognition may occur in the traveling parameters, calculated from a plurality of types of sensors, at the same time depending upon a traveling state of the vehicle. For example, when the traveling parameters are calculated using input data received from a camera-based image sensor, a radar sensor, and a GPS sensor, and if a vehicle, which is traveling in a tunnel, cannot recognize a white line due to a backlight near the exit of the tunnel and, in addition, cannot receive the GPS reception signal, there is a possibility that the traveling parameter based on the input data received from the image sensor and the traveling parameter based on the input data received from the GPS sensor are misrecognized at the same time.